


満ち足りた、

by mirin011



Category: SAKANA
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirin011/pseuds/mirin011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>タイセイとユウダイがくっつくまでの話。</p>
            </blockquote>





	満ち足りた、

　息を切らす程に走ったのは久々だった。アスファルトを蹴り、逃げるように大通りを抜け、アパートの階段を駆け上がる。自宅へと体を滑り込ませたユウダイは後ろ手にドアを勢いよく閉めると靴を脱ぎ捨て、倒れるようにしてソファに体を沈めた。このまま消えてしまえたらどんなにいいかと頭を抱えながら考える。  
　愛猫が心配そうにみゃうみゃうと声をかけてくるが顔を上げる気力もなかった。心臓がきりきりと痛むのに、全てを忘れたくて目を閉じる。

＊　＊　＊

　それ、は体中の隙間という隙間にどろどろと流れ込み、目に優しくない色で心も体も支配する。相手の一挙一動に揺れる心は忙しなく、些細な一言で目を泳がせる姿程滑稽なものはなく、そういう自分の間抜けな姿を知っている人間は世界に一人も居れば十分で、埋め尽くされるのは懲り懲りで、二度と過ちを犯さぬ為に心に蓋をした。惨めな想いをすることのないよう、傷付いてしまわぬよう、自衛を誓ったのはそう昔の話ではない。  
「今から行ってもいい？」  
「…なんで」  
「美味しいお酒を貰ったから一緒に飲もうと思って」  
「だめだ」  
「えー明日は休みでしょ？」  
「…じろう達と飲めよ」  
「今日は二人共家に居ないんだよ」  
「……」  
「あ、ヒメちゃんにもお土産あるよ」  
　電話の向こうにあるだろう暢気な顔を想像してユウダイは目を細めた。タイセイはユウダイの家に来る時、決まってポケットに猫用のおやつを詰め込んでくる。最初は警戒していたヒメも、今ではタイセイのことをおやつを持ってくる人間だと認識し、すっかりと懐いてしまった。電話の相手がタイセイだと分かるのだろうか。甘えた声で鳴きながら膝にすり寄ってくる彼女は、早くおやつを呼んでよ、と言っているような気がした。  
「お前、他に友達居ないのかよ」  
　呆れるように言いながらヒメの頭を撫でる。明るくて人懐っこい彼のことだ。酒を一緒に飲む友人くらい他にも大勢居るだろうに、わざわざ自分のところにやって来る理由が見出だせない。  
　うーん、いるけどさ。歯切れ悪く言った彼がやたらと明朗な声で、ユウダイと飲みたいんだよ、と言うものだから返事が躓いた。  
「…なんでだよ」  
　彼の言葉選びは心臓に悪い。深い意味はないのだと知っていても、あまりに迷いのない態度が胸をざわつかせる。自分がひどく阿呆面になっていただろうことは見えずとも分かり、これが電話で良かったと胸を撫で下ろす。こんな顔を他人に見られるなどたまったものではない。  
　ユウダイの動揺など知る由もないタイセイは可笑しなことを聞くとでも言いたげに、そりゃあ、と笑いを含んだ声をあげた。  
「好きだから」  
　そして聞こえてきたおそろしく直球な言葉に、ユウダイは盛大に吹き出した。ヒメがびくりと跳ね、何事かとこちらを見るが、それどころではない。  
　急速に心拍数を上げた心臓を抑えるように背を丸め、震える手で携帯を握り直す。落ち着け、と繰り返し自分に言い聞かせるが、熱は上がる一方で火照りは止まない。  
　タイセイの裏のない態度はユウダイには毒でしかなかった。相手をすれば相手にしただけ毒が回って、自分を見失って、思考が殺される。  
「ゆうだい？」  
　訝しげな声が届くのに、冗談ではない、と思う。片手で顔を覆ったユウダイは大きく深呼吸をすると真っ赤になった顔を床に向け、狭まる喉から声を絞り出した。  
「…来るな」  
　え、と聞き返してくる彼の暢気な声に、ぷつん、と頭の中で何かが切れる音がした。  
「来るなって言ったんだ！いいか！俺はもう寝る！」  
　電話の向こうで彼がまだ何か言っていたが聞かずに切った。閉めたはずの心の蓋ががたがたと揺れているのが分かってソファに座り込む。タイセイと会話すると、何故だか体力がひどく消耗される。  
　不満そうにこちらを見ているヒメと目が合い、深い溜息を落とした。  
「おやつなら…今度パパが買ってあげるから、それでいいだろ…？」  
　そう言えば彼女は納得したのか、釘を刺しているのか、みゃあ、と短く鳴いた。

　そういった、内側を掻き乱されるようなことは時折あって、時が経つ度に増えていくそれに静かに恐怖していた。足元に絡み付く、どろどろした液状の何かを想像する。払っても払っても、幾度も寄ってくるそれが恐ろしくてたまらなかった。  
　このままではいずれあの男に飲み込まれる。飲み込まれた挙げ句、最後は冷たい土の上に無惨に吐き出されて惨めな気分を味わうに違いない。  
　そんな未来を思い描くだけで心臓に穴が開いた気分になって、痛くて、どうしようもなかった。彼が笑いかけてくる度、どうでもいい秘密を明かしてくる度、名前を呼んでくる度、足が浮くような感覚と共にいつか突き落とされるのだろうという恐怖が胸の中に渦巻いていた。

「元カレだ」

　それでも、まさか、こんな形で突き落とされることになるとは思ってもみなかった。道の先に笑うアラタを見つけた瞬間に逃げていれば最悪の自体は回避出来ていたのかもしれないが出来なかった。アラタの視線はまるで荊だ。身動ごうとするだけで全身に棘が刺す。アラタと目が合うと同時に足が固まって、どうすることも出来なかった。  
　アラタは確執を微塵も漂わせない態度で気さくに話し掛けてきた。黙りこむユウダイに不思議そうな視線を送った後、ゆうだいの友達ですか、と問い掛けたタイセイに笑みを浮かべて、元カレだ、とあっさりと言った。  
　驚いた声を発したタイセイがユウダイを見たが、何も言えなかった。アラタの語ることが嘘であったならば抗議もしたが、彼が語る言葉に悪意はあっても嘘はひとつもなく、冗談っぽく受け流せる程、器用でもなかった。  
　アラタには、一目見ただけで分かったのだろう。芽が出そうになる度に踏み潰してきたタイセイに対する恋情が聡い彼には透けて見えたに違いない。  
　ああ、こいつにはゲイだって言ってなかったのか、悪かったな。  
　悪びれた風もなくそう言ったアラタはユウダイを困らせたかっただけなのかもしれない。  
　ようやく足が動く頃には全てが遅かったが、その場から逃げ出すことが出来ただけ随分とほっとしたもので、本気で泣きたくなったのは一人になってからだった。もう大成の暢気な声を聞けないかもしれない。そう考えるとひどく悲しくなった。

＊　＊　＊

　呼び鈴の音で目が覚めた。重たい瞼を開いて暗い室内をぼんやりと見渡す。ヒメの鳴き声に混じって、くぐもった男の声が聞こえる。  
「ゆうだい？いる？」  
　タイセイの声だった。扉の向こうに彼が居るのだと気付いた瞬間、びくりと飛び跳ね、一気に覚醒した。  
　ポケットに入っていた携帯を急いで取り出して時刻を確認する。意識を失っていたのは小一時間程だった。その間に入っていたらしい何件かの着信とメールは全てタイセイから送られたものだった。メールの内容はユウダイの現在地を尋ねるものであり、アラタについては触れられていない。  
「ゆうだい、ねえ、いるんでしょ？」  
　心臓が胸を突き破ってしまうのではないかと思う程にうるさく鼓動を打っている。  
　居ないふりをしようか、少し迷った。会いたくはなかったが応えなければ彼はいつまでもそこにいるような気もして、それは少し厄介だと思った。  
　ヒメが怪訝そうな顔で鳴いて、すっと寝室に消えていく。自分を呼ぶ声は止まない。震える足はようやく扉の前へと進み、深く息を吐いて、ドアノブに手をかけた。扉がやけに重たく感じた。冷気が開いた隙間から室内に流れ込んで足の指を撫でる。  
「…何の用だ」  
　ユウダイは下を向いたまま口を開いた。転がり出た声は少々掠れていた。  
「何のって…急に走っていっちゃうんだもん、心配するじゃない」  
　返ってきた声は優しいのにどこか不安げで、らしくなかった。顔は見えなかったが、無理矢理笑おうとしているのだろうことが空気で分かって、それがまた心を逆撫で、傷付ける。  
「…そういうの」  
　心配という言葉がひどく薄っぺらいものに聞こえてならなかった。彼は、憐れんでいるのだろうか。慰めたいとでも思っているのだろうか。可哀想だと思われているのだと考えるとひどく惨めで情けなく、息苦しい。  
「そういうの、やめろよ」  
　毒だ。これは毒だ、と自分に言い聞かせる。優しさに惑わされて飲み込めば緩やかに苦しみ果てる。彼の言葉を受け止めてはならない。疑わなくてはいけない。  
「お前はいつもそうだ、人のことをやたらと誉めたり、気遣ったり、一緒にいて、た、楽しいとか言ったり…」  
　笑いかけられると許されている気になる。特別になれた気になる。どうせ彼だって自分を受け入れてはくれないのに、彼だったら受け入れてくれるかもしれないと、彼だったら自分を幸福にしてくれるかもしれないとありえないことを考えてしまう。優しさに縋れば痛い目を見るのは知っているはずなのに、それでも夢を見る。  
「…そういうの、全部、迷惑なんだよ、そういうこと言われると、だめになるんだ。お前には分かんねえだろうけど、こっちは、いっぱいいっぱいなんだよ、分かれよ、その気もないくせに、」  
　吐き捨てた言葉を追いかけるように荒げた言葉が次々と喉の奥から零れ、そして、急ブレーキを踏んだかのようにそこで止まった。今、自分は何を言ったのか。何を、言おうとしたのか。恐ろしいことを口にしてしまった気がして、震える唇を噛み締める。  
「…もう、顔、見せんな」  
　鈍い彼も気付いたことだろう。自分の言葉に動揺や困惑や嫌悪を浮かべている彼を想い浮かべて生じた痛みに、扉を内側へと引きながら、彼のことが好きなのだと思う。  
　心を晒すつもりがなかったのは辛い想いをしたくなかったからだ。離れられるのが嫌で、近付きたくなかった。本音を話せば目の前から居なくなる。もう誰も好きにならないが、彼を好きになりたくないに代わった瞬間から知っていた。彼を好きになっている自分には、とっくのとうに気付いていた。  
「あるよ」  
　緩やかに発せられた一言と共に、扉が重くなった。思わず顔をあげると鼻先にタイセイの顔があって、彼の右手が扉を抑えていた。  
　目を見開いた。ある。その言葉が、その気、に対する返事だと気付いた瞬間、ユウダイは蛇に睨まれた蛙のように硬直した。  
　耳の奥を震わせる声は確かに彼のものなのに、彼らしくない鋭く刺すような温度を纏っていて、真意を聞く言葉が喉の奥で詰まる。前髪の奥の目がどんな色を浮かべて自分を射抜いているのか想像することすら出来ず、迫り上がる熱に微かに震えた。  
　タイセイの笑っていない口が近付いてくる。慌ててドアノブから手を離し、一歩二歩と退くがそれでもなお近付いてくるタイセイに肩を掴まれた。そこから広がった熱が肌を焼くようで、混乱と期待が満ちて、視界が淡く煌めく。  
「お、お前、自分が何言ってんのか、分かっ、」  
「顔見せんな、なんて」  
　彼の声に思わず息が止まった。自分の震えた声を遮ったその声は、自分の声よりも震えている。  
「そんな悲しいこと、言わないでよ」  
　タイセイの声は泣きそうで、どうして泣きそうなのか、考えても分からない。固まったまま返事も出来ずにいると大きな体に包まれるように抱き締められて今度こそ動けなくなった。  
「…ゆうだい」  
　耳元でタイセイが同じ言葉を、ユウダイの名を繰り返し落とす。縋るような声で呼び続ける彼の顔が近過ぎて見えない。彼の肩越しに無機質な扉を眺めながら呼吸すら出来ないのにひどく幸福な気分でいる自分に気が付いた。  
　彼の声が耳から侵入して体の隙間という隙間を埋めていく。毒々しいそれで満たされる様を想像するだけで、閉塞感で死んでしまいそうだった。


End file.
